


Tom and His Sweet Girl

by Prplprincez



Series: The Letter and more [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Tom and Rachel attend the Golden Globes.  An update to The Letter.





	

When the nominations were announced for the Golden Globes, Tom was excited just to be nominated again. But having lost twice before he wasn’t sure that he was up to going. Rachel said it was really up to him, she would do whatever he decided. After thinking about it, he decided he just didn’t really want to go. Rachel still didn’t like being in the public eye and he was sure the O.J. Simpson movie would win again. He would much rather stay home with his Sweet Girl.

  
So when he walked into her craft room one afternoon with a sly smile on his face that she associated with Loki, Rachel knew something was going on.

  
“Tom, what are you planning?”

  
“Sweet Girl, what makes you think I'm planning anything?” he asked, sounding slightly offended.

  
“Your Loki is showing, that’s how I know. You can’t fool me. Now what is going on?” she replied, laughing at him.

  
“Ehehehe. Chris called. He is presenting at the Globes and asked if we wanted to get together with him and Elsa after. I told him we weren’t planning on going but that I would talk to you about possibly going now. We haven’t seen them since Ragnarok wrapped and it could be fun. What do you think?”

  
“Tom, hon, you know I don’t care either way. This is about you. I will go and support you if you want to go. I can handle it. I have you, remember.”

  
She had continued her therapy to deal with her anxiety about dealing with the public. Since they went public and got engaged very quickly, some of Tom's fans were very brutal towards her on social media. She had to put what accounts she had to private because of the abuse and Luke was very helpful with that. But for the most part, most of his fans were nice and left her alone. Whenever they ran into fans, she was the one who always took the pictures and tried to stay out of the way. She knew what being a fan was like and tried her best to let them enjoy the experience without being a part of it.

  
“As long as you are sure, then. I'll call him back and let him know we will be there,” he said. “And we have to get you something to wear.”

  
“I have dresses Tom.”

  
“No Rachel. You need something new. No arguing else,” he smirked at her.

  
“Fine,” she answered and stuck her lip out. This wasn’t going to be the kind of shopping she enjoyed.

 

The next morning Tom drove them to Selfridges. Rachel tried to put on a pouty face but he wasn’t buying it, she could tell. It wasn’t that she didn’t like shopping, she did. She just didn’t like Tom spending a lot of money on her. Her idea of fun shopping was hunting for the best deals on great clothes. Tom liked picking out beautiful things for her and not worrying about the price. As a result, they didn’t shop for her clothes together very often. She was glad he hadn’t done a lot of public events because that was the perfect excuse for him to spend money on her that she felt was unnecessary. It was going to be a very long day.

  
They met with the personal shopper, which was another thing she wasn’t used to, and soon she was trying on all sorts of dresses. Rachel had insisted that the dresses not be overly fancy and that they be in a shade of purple. She knew that Tom wasn’t going to care about the price so she tried not to look at the tags, it made her stomach hurt when she did.

 

Tom loved taking her shopping. He felt that she needed to be dressed in the most beautiful gowns made. He would have loved to take her and get all her gowns custom made but she would never go for that.

  
Tom did had an ace up his sleeve. Rachel had one weakness when it came to clothes, shoes. Not just any shoes but Louboutins. He knew that while she would never buy them on her own, she loved them. The ones he got her for the Crimson Peak premiere sat in a special place in their closet. And since then he had bought her a few more pairs. She tried to act upset but was unable to pull it off. He knows all he has to do to get her to cooperate today is wave a pair in front of her and she is putty in his hands. She may not get the dress he thinks she deserves but she will get one.

 

After an hour she had found two dresses but couldn’t decide between the two. One was dark purple and one was lilac. She just couldn’t decide.

  
“Get both,” Tom said.

  
“What?”

  
“Get both, Sweet girl. You are going to need another dress anyhow.”

  
“Why,” she asked, drawing the word out slowly.

  
“Well,” he started, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, “I received a call this morning and I'm to present an award at the BAFTA's. So you will need another dress.”

  
Rachel just stood there, giving him her best evil eye, as she took this in. Tom stood up and walked over to her, obviously ignoring the evil eye, and wrapped his long arms around her.

  
“Rachel, I know the red carpet and press is hard for you. But you can do this. I promise not to drag you through very much for Kong and you have come so far. Please don’t be upset.”

  
He is looking at her with those puppy eyes and she just sighs.

  
“Alright, alright. But there will be chocolate involved here,” she tells him.

  
“Of course darling. Now you need shoes and I know just the kind to get you.”

 

They fly into LA a few days before the Golden Globes and Angel meets them at the Beverly Hills Hotel. Tom had some business to take care of so Rachel and Angel window shopped and caught up. She hadn’t seen her daughter in a couple of months and they goofed off in the stores like they used to, joking about what they should buy and trying on clothes but not buying much of anything. They met up with Tom for dinner and tried to behave. Tom knew better than to expect that when mother and daughter got together and egged them on by doing impressions all through the meal. Afterwards, they watch movies until the early hours and Angel falls asleep on the couch in their room.

  
Michael and Angel had a trip planned so she has to leave the day before the awards. Angel and Rachel cry and hold on to each other in the room, making Angel have to run to the elevator so she isn’t late. Tom has a car waiting for her and holds Rachel in his arms as she cried some more. “Sweet Girl, you will see her again. I know it hurts.” When she had finally calmed down, he continued to hold her. He kissed her check and rubbed her back softly.

  
After a while Rachel lifted her head from his shoulder, wiped her eyes and tried to smile at him. He chuckled at her attempt at being positive.

  
“What?” she asked.

  
“You, smiling with red, puffy eyes. How about you get to the spa for some pampering, hmm?”

  
Nodding, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

  
“Thank you, for everything.”

 

The next afternoon a makeup and hairstylist team showed up to their room. He wanted Rachel doing as little as possible today. Having her relax and enjoy herself made him relax. When she was dressed, hair and makeup done, she walked out to see him. He was dressed in a black Gucci tuxedo and he felt that she would steal the spotlight from him. And if she didn’t have such bad anxiety about it, he would gladly let her. He enjoyed showing her off, he just hated that it was so stressful for her.

  
“Darling, you look gorgeous,” he said as he walked towards here, kissing her check when he reached her. “You are going to be the most beautiful woman there.”

When they arrive at the Golden Globes, Rachel takes a deep breath. Tom exits the car and takes her hand. Its no different than the Emmys last year and she is just as prepared. He holds her tight as they walk the red carpet and she finds it isn’t as bad, but she is glad that the reporters pretty much leave her alone. Finally they get inside and she can relax. Tom talks to different people he knows and introduces her to every one. They slowly make it to their seats, Rachel overwhelmed by it all. She has watched it on television before but being there in person is breathtaking.

  
The ceremony starts and she is having a good time. She hopes Tom wins but even if he doesn’t she is glad they came. When his category comes up, he is holding her hand tightly. But when they announce Tom's name as the winner, Rachel can’t help the scream that comes out of her mouth. She jumps out of her seat and before she can blink he is hugging her tightly. Then kissing her quickly he walks to the stage. Since he hasn’t prepared a speech, he talks of the last time he was in South Sudan and then he tells everybody watching that he loves Rachel and blows her a kiss.

  
After he gets off stage, the first two people he sees are Chris Hemsworth and Josh Horowitz. Right away Chris takes his award and starts mugging with it. Tom grabs his phone and snaps a picture of him. They hug as Chris tells him “We are really going to celebrate tonight.”

  
Josh hugs him next and congratulates him quickly because the attendants have started to cough, they need to get Tom to the press area. And really, Tom wants to get back to Rachel.

  
After the awards are over, they get together with Chris and Elsa. The four of them hit several after parties. They danced and drank and generally had a great time. Tom was in shock still that he had won and was just so happy to have Rachel by his side and his ‘brother from another mother' there also. When they finally made it back to the hotel, it was close to 5 am and although he wanted to make love to Rachel, they feel asleep right away.

  
When they woke up, instead of his normal run, he makes love to her. First, in the bed then again in the shower. Afterwards they lay in bed dozing and holding each other. She doesn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but in her man's arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
